


Cold

by Jillie_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most would think the Master's last words were cold, but the Padawan knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99491) by Silver Sky 1138. 



> Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Star Wars

If anyone had been present as the Padawan held his dying master, they would have thought it extremely cold that the Jedi Master's final words were not that of what a parent would say to their frighten child, but of how the Master put the future of a young boy into the hands of a young man, a young man who made it known that he didn't fully trust the young boy.

Yes, they would have thought it cold, for they could not feel the warmth that the Master projected with every ounce of his draining strength into his charge's mind for the last time.

The warmth of love, and comfort, and pride.

All they would see would be that of a grieving Padawan, crying their heart out as his cold master gave nothing but one final command but no words of comfort.

But the Padawan felt the comfort, even though it was insignificant and helped little with the pain. He had felt the comfort knowing that the Master's last thoughts were for him, knowing that the young boy was to keep him from dwelling on his anxieties, to focus on the here and now...

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a lot of Father/son fanfiction of these two, I was thinking how cold Qui-Gon final words were at the end of Phantom Menace. Then I read a drabble by Silver Sky 1138 on FF.Net and it made sense.


End file.
